


Curry

by straylize



Series: Royalty/Retainer AU [5]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Royalty/Retainer AU, pegokita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straylize/pseuds/straylize
Summary: [Royalty/Retainer AU]Minato Arisato, leader of the great Kingdom of Arisatia, spends his birthday alone every year. But just when he thinks the person most precious to him has forgotten once again, he gets just the present he's needed.





	Curry

If there was one universal truth that Minato knew, it was that Akira never, ever took breaks.

Truly, it took being ill to the point of unconsciousness to keep him down; Minato had seen him work through just about every situation imaginable. Holidays, storms, threats of the unknown, illnesses—his retainer was both loyal to a fault, and nothing short of an absolute workhorse.

It was for this reason that Minato had known not to expect much when it came to his birthday.

He didn’t really mind it much, though. Despite being the king of a nation as large as Arisatia, they didn’t make a public showing of his birthday; the threats to Minato’s life were far too great, and the underlying tensions that existed within the kingdom made the climate poor for celebration. Minato, after all, had inherited the throne far too early, and despite how many years had passed since The Fall, he was still working to earn the respect of the people in many parts of the nation that had not prospered well under his father’s rule. It was more important to get work done—to read through paperwork, to sign documents, and to focus on his role as king than it was to have a grand celebration.

But of course, that also meant that Akira couldn’t spare a moment for something like a birthday. Somehow, he managed to always be busier than Minato, and with no plans for an outing, it was assured that Akira would only show his face before Minato if he was called upon or specifically had matters to attend to. Minato was unbothered, indifferent towards growing older. Growing older meant another year with regrets to pile on, and another year where he and Akira would grow further apart due to their roles and duties in the kingdom, after all.

It was far easier to be indifferent than to let the disappointment build and fester, after all.

Akira, though, had other ideas in mind.

He couldn’t, in good conscience, take the day off for his own sake; it had precisely been the reason he never did unless Minato forced him to. But there were always loopholes, and Akira’s cunning allowed him to make use of those things without feeling the guilt and obligation he did. Were he to accompany Minato on an outing, he would be near to protect him and keep with his duties as a royal retainer. After all, it wasn’t as if Akira ever forgot Minato’s birthday. He hadn’t even once, not since they were children. Circumstances often didn’t allow for Akira  to even acknowledge over the past few years. Chasing leads, assassins, dealing with matters that Minato himself did not need to bother with—they all often left Akira away from the palace on Impera 13, and when he returned, it was often too late to say a thing about it.

It came with its own special brand of guilt that Akira buried along with so many other things.

This year would be different, though.

His plan was hardly anything extravagant, but Akira still knew Minato well enough to have a grasp on how to handle the day in a manner subdued enough to both please Minato as well as keep the attention off of him.

Akira allowed for the morning to pass with little fanfare; they both still had mountains of work to do, and it would allow Minato time to finish what was essential. But come lunchtime, Akira made his way to Minato’s door, rapping lightly at the wood in a pattern that Minato was able to instantly recognize as being Akira’s presence. In his free hand, he held something that was not quite a gift—merely a tool.

The sound of the knock drew Minato’s attention, and it was only moments before he’d swung the door open with little in the way of care. His expression was that of surprise—though he knew it would be Akira on the other side of the door, he’d come to expect that his retainer would be away from the palace for the entirety of the day. It showed so easily in his expression; while normally hard to read for most, Akira was quite capable of seeing through it all to know exactly what Minato was thinking.

So it was without much fanfare that Akira rigidly held out the “tool” in his hand—a uniform of a royal retainer, tailored perfectly to the king’s size by the royal tailors. Minato took the garments, but offered Akira only a puzzled tilt of the head.

“If you would, my lord… please dress down today,” Akira asked; his tone seemed to melt from that of his dutiful self to something more akin to a personal request. “I don’t imagine those outside the palace walls will recognize you in this attire.”

It only took a moment to process those words before Minato’s eyes lit up like a child’s during the winter holidays.

“Where—” He began to ask in response, but Akira just shook his head.

“My lord, it would not be much of a  _ birthday surprise _ if I tell you in advance.”

Though it would only last this one afternoon, Minato could feel the warmth of familiarity that he craved. Akira may have spoken in the rigid, composed way he had become accustomed to over the years thanks to his duties, but Minato could feel the sentiment behind it. It didn’t really matter where they went or what they did; what mattered was that Akira had remembered his birthday, and had made an effort to arrange  _ something _ to celebrate the occasion. Rather than delay them, Minato nodded head and closed the door, while Akira stood guard outside and waited for him to dress.

When Minato emerged, Akira had to avert his gaze almost immediately. Minato looked striking in the retainer uniform; he wore it in a manner that felt different than his own. It had its own charm on his smaller stature that made Akira’s heart race from sheer endearment. He knew he could say little on that matter, so instead, he cleared his throat and asked one simple question, “Does it fit you suitably?”

“It does,” Minato stated warmly as he straightened out the jacket. “Kanji must have worked hard to do this without ever consulting me.”

Akira shifted to move, prepared to lead the way while keeping his face turned from Minato; it was endearing as well, after all, that Minato knew precisely who had tailored the costume. He had always been attentive to the strangest of details, and this proved to be no exception.

“He was attentive to the details. It wouldn’t be very convincing if it didn’t fit you properly. Still, please be careful as we make our way to the destination.This uniform brings about its own threats, even if it’s doubtful anyone will recognize you.”

“I know,” Minato offered in response, quiet. “A royal retainer… is very much so a moving target, even if the safest of times.”

There was a quiet wash of guilt that swept over him; wearing that uniform bore a burden very different than his own, after all. Minato knew that Akira faced countless dangers; there were many times when he returned home bloodied and wounded, try as he may have to hide it. Minato knew as well, that Akira kept his body covered to hide the myriad scars he had received over the years—permanent, painful reminders that Akira risked his life every day solely because of his obligation to the Arisatos.

A silence fell over them as they walked; when they exited the palace, Minato got a good glimpse of the way people led their lives daily. Farmers selling to merchants, merchants selling to the common people. Kids played in the streets, stray cats chased away mice that came for the food. Classes mixed and melded in the streets of Oratorio, they passed one another by and greeted pleasantly. Some bowed their heads respectfully to he and Akira, others asked to wish the king good tidings on his birthday… and of course, there were others who merely eyed them with disdain, though those types didn’t seem to common on the Orotorian streets on a day such as that one.

While hardly the worst it could have been, with things having slowly improved following the nation’s downturn after The Fall, Minato easily got the sense of just how different life was for those who lived beyond the gates. A note to himself was made—perhaps he needed to negotiate with Akira to do so more often, in order to remain in better touch with those he was meant to lead.

The thought didn’t have time to fester before Akira stopped him from walking any further.

“We’ve arrived at our destination, m—” Akira bit his tongue lightly, having to hold himself back from destroying their ruse out on the street.

Minato looked up at the small building’s signage.

“ _Tavern…_ _Leblanc_?” It took him a long moment before a slight air of recognition washed over him. “This is…”

“Yes. The place I frequent in order to gather information.”

“So then—”

“Yes, the very same place with the curry you wished to try.”

The gesture was a small one, perhaps very meager at best, but that mattered little to Minato. It had only come up once in a conversation, many months ago, that he had wished to be able to see the places Akira often did his work, and tried the food he ate outside of the palace. This place in particular, had caught Minato’s ear because he spoke highly of the proprietor. His lips curved into a subdued smile as Akira held the door open for him.

“Welco—oh, it’s you, Akira,” The older man behind the counter began his standard greeting, but relaxed a bit seeing the familiar face. Sojiro Sakura, owner of Tavern Leblanc, and the man that acted nearly as a father to Akira—much to his chagrin. “And a new recruit?”

Minato nodded his head, allowing it to dip just a little. He remained quiet, unsure of how to respond or speak without sounding as if he was poorly imitating Akira.

“Hardly. It’s just the first time we’ve been tasked on a mission together.” Akira answered the question with ease. He was careful with his wording, ensuring it never sounded as if Minato was an amateur or below him in any way; even during a time of being purposely misleading, he did not outright lie in a manner that would be disrespectful to Minato’s status.

“...You don’t have to do that, Akira,” Minato offered quietly. “You can tell him I’m new.”

Akira ignored the request, though, refusing to do something that felt so inherently wrong to him. Instead, his shoulders relaxed only slightly, as if to signal to Sojiro he was in charge of the situation just enough that he could relax within those four walls. It was still a ruse, as he never relaxed so long as Minato was in his care—though it was a futile ruse that Minato and Sojiro alike could see through. Still, Sojiro said nothing of it, instead responding with the order he knew Akira was about to make.

“Two orders of curry, coming up. Sit anywhere you’d like.”

They did as instructed, as a few other soldiers and other types filed in for lunch. It took a bit of time, longer than Akira was accustomed to, before Sojiro served up their plates of curry… along with one extra thing. A small, frosted cupcake, set in front of Minato.

“Akira’s a good kid, but he wears his heart on his damn sleeve. And I’m no sap, but I’m not about to disrespect the son of a man I served for many years on his birthday,” Sojiro shrugged. It was obvious to him, at least, who Minato was. Solely based on how Akira spoke and the body language in Minato’s presence had been enough for that.

Minato offered a small smile of thanks in response. “I can see why Akira likes to come here.”

“...You’re a sap just like your old man was.” Sojiro’s response was gruff; he turned away, prepared to tend to the other customers despite being completely endeared by his king’s warmth.

Akira, for his part, had covered his face with a hand; his embarrassment plainly obvious. He hadn’t intended for Minato be found out so easily, and he hadn’t intended for Sojiro to call him out about it, either. Though he knew Sojiro would keep it a secret—he knew Minato didn’t want people to find him out, either. But Minato had another idea in mind.

Gentle, he reached out for Akira’s free hand. Though their hands were both gloved as per the uniform’s mandate, the warmth still spread between them. And with the smallest hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, he only offered two sentences that would resonate through the rest of the day, even though their outing had barely just begun.

“Thank you, Akira. This is the best birthday I’ve had in a long time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something in celebration of Minato's birthday in this AU!


End file.
